We can't go on, Ray!
by Muckman
Summary: Ray has come back to the White Tigers. Why? Mariah and Ray are secretly in love and when Lee finds out it's not pretty Read to find out.... PLZ R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot I don't own Beyblade or anything to do with it.  
  
Chapter 1: What are you doing here?  
  
Mariah had just come into her room in then elder's temple from a very hard Sunday evening of training with Lee, soaking because of the storm. Lee had giving verbal insults, because she didn't have her mind in focus. This was happening because she had her mind on. Ray from the Blade Breakers, "Why am thinking like this. Ray is an opponent." Thought Mariah "Arg! Curse his good looks. See what I mean snap out of it Mariah" She got dressed into her pink bunny rabbit pyjamas and pulled out her dairy and wrote, "Dear Dairy, Yet again I've had my mind on Ray. Ray's real hot" she had a look of bewilderment on her face at what she was writing "WHA'T ARE YOU THINKING MARIAH SNAP OUT OF IT" shouted Mariah to herself crossing the previous sentence out frantically. She mumbled something hardly audible turning off her bedside lamp falling asleep uneasily. Suddenly with a crack of lightning, thunder sounding the door flew open making Mariah sit bolt upright. After the light of the lightning had cleared away Mariah had chance to see who it was there. In the doorway stood the one and only Ray of the Blade breakers. Mariah clambered out of bed and hurried over to him, "Ray, what are you doing here" Ray looked at the short Mariah and said, "I always liked you in those pyjamas" Mariah blushed and looked down at the bunny emblem on her pink pyjamas and turned a really dark crimson, "Well, thanks. but why are you here" Ray walked in and ruffled her hair and stood by the door to her en suite bathroom "I'll tell you in the morning. I've been travelling for days and I need some sleep." Mariah closed the door and said, "Sorry but I haven't got another bed for you to sleep in" Ray shrugged and said, "Well there is a bed here" "Well you can't sleep there cause I do" stated Mariah "So" "Well.er oh.ok" Ray took off his shirt and shorts on (A/n: sorry all you Ray fan girls he still had boxers on) and climbed in on the right hand side. Mariah then slipped in on the other side, Ray pecked her on the cheek and they fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Mariah was awakened by the sound of a shower running, "Please don't say that was a dream I liked it" thought Mariah as she stood up and stretched. Some thing then caught her eye. Ray's clothes were still on the floor, "It wasn't a dream was it?" "No" came a male voice Mariah looked to the source of the male voice and their stood Ray, with his hair sopping wet and sticking up every where and a towel wrapped around his middle. After Ray and Mariah were dressed there was a knock at the door, "MARIAH WE NEED TO GET SOME WORK DONE!" came Lee's voice blaring through the door. Ray opened the door and greeted Lee, "Hi old friend, I've come back to the White Tigers"  
  
(A/N: Why has Ray come back to the White Tigers find out in the next Chapter) 


	2. Chapter 2: Something Special

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot I don't own Beyblade or anything to do with it.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Just like old times Ray and Lee were standing around a stone dish that was chipped and battered as a result of age and vigorous training. They had their blades loaded and ready to go. "Three, Two, One!" shouted the boys in unison. The gang pulled their rip cords and ther blades spun in a circular motion descending to the dish, "DRIGER. ATTACK!" cried Ray As the blades landed in the dish Ray's bit-beast Driger glowed green and the sacred white tiger arose into the air,  
  
"Galeon attack" shouted Lee in his usual calm voice. The Galeon bit beast glowed purple and a black panther rose into the air. The blades hit each other quite hard causing sparks to fly, "GALEON" yelled Lee "POUNCE" (A/N Don't know Lee's attack so I'm making it up) Galeon jumped upwards to Driger but Ray called out, "Tiger Claw!" The two blades were in the air rushing toward each other. They clashed and caused a huge explosion of light. The two blades blasted away from each other and each landed on the raised sidelines of the dish. Galeon was starting to spin out of control while Driger was spinning so slow compared to Galeon it was standing still. Ray used a last resort by charging towards Galeon. By this time Galeon had already stopped spinning and Driger just knocked it out of the dish. "You've still got it Ray" Lee said with a slight chuckle in his voice.  
  
Later that night Ray was lying down on his side of the room of Mariah's bedroom staring at Driger and thinking of the wonderful times who will have and had at the White Tigers. Suddenly Mariah walked up to him snapping him out of his thoughts, "Hi chick" said Ray happily with a smile on his face. Mariah blushed. The red of Mariah's cheeks drained as she remembered why she had come to talk to Ray about. "Ray, why have you come here" Mariah said hurriedly. Ray yawned, "I'll tell you in the morning" he let out another yawn "Cause I'm really tired" he stood up and walked towards the bathroom to brush his teeth, "I WANT AN ANSWER NOW RAY" whined Mariah Ray turned round losing his previous smile, "Dam, I knew I'd had to tell you sooner or later" he moved forwards and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and sighed, "Well..um the truth is I.er love you" Mariah's eye's watered, "I love you too Ray" They moved towards each other there faces nearing and lips coming closer into contact. When suddenly they both had their arms wrapped around each other and they were stood there in a lip lock.  
  
(A/N; Here the next chappie the next 1 is gonna have an unexpected twist to it) 


	3. Chapter 3: The fire of anger

Muckman: Hey im surprised at this story's success Kenny Gets a girlfriend got 9 reviews in 6 chappies but this only took 2 to get 12! Mariah: can you get on with this! I'm getting out of breath! Muckman: hey! You're still supposed to be smooching Ray! Mariah: (inaudible) Muckman: On with 3 then!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Mariah woke up in a daze. "Please don't tell me that was a dream! Please" She begged hoping someone would hear her prayer. "Okay, I won't." Came Ray's unmistakable voice from beside her. "Ray!!" she shouted with joy. "Yep it's me! Who else did you expect anyway? Lee?" "Ergh! Yuck!" Mariah whined poking her tongue out. Ray laughed and got out of bed ready for a day training.  
  
Later on Ray and Mariah were showing their new found 'affection for each other' behind the temple. Lee was wondering the two had got to. Ray and Mariah had finished their passion session, they walked back the dish. On their way Kevin found them and asked Ray why he had lipstick on, "I don't know what your talking about" said Ray muffled because he whipping Mariah's lipstick of his mouth, "Oh Ray it must have the icing off the ice bun had this morning" Mariah covered for him Kevin shrugged and as he walking away he mumbled about Gary throwing a tantrum about not being invited to the bakery down the road with Ray. They giggled with delight, imagining (A/N Why am I imagining. They live through Gary's tantrums every day) Gary throwing a tantrum. After Kevin had gone Lee caught them strolling hand-in-hand. "What's going on here then? Mariah? Care to explain that?" He said pointing at their hands holding each other. "Umm, well Mariah's hand got cold so she asked me to hold it for her" Ray stammered. "Uhh, yeah that's it, the wind was numbing my hand so I asked Ray to hold it for me." She stammered as well. They stood in silence for 2 minutes until Lee walked up between Ray and Mariah breaking their hands. He turned to Ray and said "I hope you and your girlfriend are happy together." He then walked off with his fists clenched. Leaving Ray and Mariah in bewilderment.  
  
Lee stormed into his room and into the corner where his stone wardrobe was placed. He slamed open the doors to reveal his shrine to Mariah which was made of candles surrounding a picture of him and Mariah as children at the age of seven or eight carpeted with straw on a metal serving tray. He kneeled down to pick up the photograph. He looked at with anger and resentment burning inside his eyes. He forced it downwards and a large crack appeared from corner to corner. He took Galeon out of his cargo pocket and loaded it into his launcher. "GO GALEON!!!" He bellowed. The blade slamed down on Mariah's neck Smashing the glass it ripped up the photo and cut through candles like a razor. The candles fell down and the straw caught fire. The blade returned to his hand. He closed the door and let the fire burn. It formed a semi-circle of fire around the picture. It spread to the photo and the glass melted. The inferno intensified as Lee slept.  
  
Muckman: Good end, Huh? I want more reviews so R&R Please! Lee: Can I have that fire extinguisher now? Muckman: No, shut up!  
  
END 


	4. Chapter 4: Ooohh, Suspense!

Muckman: well that wasn't long was it?  
  
Ray: What?  
  
Muckman: between the chapters dumbass!  
  
Ray: oh,  
  
Lee: can I have a fire extinguisher NOW!!  
  
Muckman: NO! Anyway it goes out when Mar..oops! I said too much already. If I tell you any more I'd have kill you!!! *picks up a dagger and horror music starts*  
  
Mariah: can we get on with the chapter already?  
  
*Horror music stops abruptly and Muckman drops the dagger*  
  
Muckman: Ok, on with chapter 4!!! Maybe I should stop doing this...  
  
Disclaimer: well you know I don't own beyblade yatta, yatta, yatta, blah, blah, blah let's do this THANG!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Lee?" Mariah called down the hallways of the temple.  
  
"Lee, I need to talk to you!" the continued. There was still no reply. She walked down to Lee's room and opened the door. Everything seemed normal except a burning smell and Lee standing motionless facing his stone closet.  
  
"Lee, I need to talk to you about yesterday" she said facing Lee.  
  
"No need, I understand" he said as he walked out of the room. Mariah was still curious as to what the burning smell was. She realised it was coming from the closet. She walked over and opened it up. As she opened it the last remainder of the photo, being her face, disintegrated into smoke. Later Mariah ran into Ray in the temple corridors...  
  
"Mariah, Lee wanted to see us both" .........  
  
  
  
Muckman: oooh CLIFFHANGER! HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!  
  
Everyone else:SSSSSHHHHHUUUUUTTTTT UUUUUPPPPP!!!!!  
  
Muckman: OOOOOOKKKKKK!!!!!!  
  
END 


	5. Chapter 5: Lee's Fury and A new team is ...

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot I don't own Beyblade or anything to do with it.  
  
Chapter 3: Lee's Fury and A new team is born  
  
Several minutes later Ray and Mariah were standing in front of a furious Lee, "Lee.. I'm sorry" mumbled Mariah with silent tears running down her face. "Be quiet." Retorted Lee "Ray, explain" "Well, umm I all started once we were 7 or 8 I had a crush on Mariah and after all these years I couldn't contain it any longer" "A CRUSH" Cried Lee with an immense anger bubbling inside of him "I WOULD CALL IT A FULL OUT ROMANCE " "Lee." said Mariah weakly "Mariah you knew that I had a crush on you so why did you have to go off with Ray" said Lee with blood shot eyes "Lee if you had told me I wouldn't." started Ray "SHUT UP I don't care now but just get out of my sight!! Better yet leave this village" Lee yelled. He pointed out of bedroom and left to have an anger session with Galeon. Ray and Mariah ran to their room and packed the necessities and such along with money into their bags they then caught a bus to Beijing, the capital of China. After arriving at the town centre, the couple walked around looking for a hotel, when Mariah pointed out a poster for the African Beyblading Tournament. After search for a hotel for many hours, they came across the Chinese BBA. In the lobby they saw a long blue with purpled highlighted haired girl, Beyblading an Asian boy that looked like a Buddhist and rays of light were issuing from the dish as well as many explosions. Suddenly the blue haired girl let off steam, "SCARENEFER ATTACK WITH INFERNO SPHERE" The black dragon emerging out of the black and red blade looked at it's master and nodded that turned back to the Griffin emerging from the blue and white blade and began to breathe fire from his mouth into his hands and mould it into a ball. Once this was done Scarenefer flew into the air and launched the ball of fire at the Griffin, "OURAX" called the Buddhist ""EVASIVE MOVES" The blue and white blade ran up the rim of the arena and started running around it but Scarenefer was hot on his tail, "Scarenefer ram him out of the ARENA and follow him!" screeched the girl with delight. Scarenefer dipped into the centre of the arena and went up the rim along with Ourax and knocked him out of the arena, "Ourax/Scarenefer you know what to do" cried both bladers at the same time to their respective bit beast. Ourax tried to get back into the arena but failed and fell to the ground spinning weakly. However Scarenefer managed to get back into the arena starting to wobble a bit, but it was over because Ourax was on the floor outside the dish on it's side, "You won fair and square" said the boy heading back to his room along with the watchers of the match. Ray and Mariah ran up to the winning girl and said, "Hi there we're new in Beijing and our name's are Mariah and Ray," started Ray pointing to Mariah "actually we're runaways but back to the point do you belong to a Beyblade team" with that Ray and Mariah extended a hand each. The girl introduced herself as Ying Abeno, "I'm a runaway to, from Japan. But I don't have a team either, why do you ask?" "Umm.. Well we have seen a poster for the African Beyblading tournament and we were wondering if you could join us as our third and final member." Said Mariah "Sure why not." Said Ying shaking their hands in turn, "How about a name, I say we call ourselves SDG" said Ray "Why SDG?" said Mariah "Well umm as we heard in the battle Ying's bit beast is called Scarenefer, mine is Driger and yours is Galux" noted Ray "Hence the name SDG" "Ok we are SDG" said Ying and Mariah in unison Ray nodded and smirked and with that that did a three way high five. 


End file.
